


What's best for her

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, happy birthday val!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: It's not like she meant to brood about it, to stare at Nico longingly. Practice just wasn't the same.





	What's best for her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saberin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/gifts).



> Happy birthday val!! I hope you like this.

Saying that she didn’t stare on purpose would be a lie, and Maki was completely aware of it. She could not help but look at Nico during the break of their practice. She had sat down with Honoka and Rin to drink some water and listen to their endless chatter. Maki had to wonder if Nico felt the same. Probably not, as the third year was talking with her juniors without a care in the world. Maki looked down at the floor and sighed; she probably looked pretty pathetic brooding like this. When Maki looked back at Nico, Nico was looking right back at her. Maki quickly looked away, but when she peeked back she saw that Nico was already approaching her.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice,” Nico said as she sat down next to Maki and offered her a bottle of water. Maki took it, noticing that she had spent the break so far just staring and not refreshing herself.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maki mumbled and still not dared to look at Nico. Maki probably had her dumb cheeks flushed and red.

“Nico saw you ogling her with your perverted eyes!” Nico said as she held herself and shook.

“W-What?! I-I was not ogling you!” Maki retorted but quickly quieted down when she saw she had gotten the attention of some of the others. “I-I wasn’t doing anything weird.”

“So Maki-chan admits that she was staring~” Nico giggled and stuck out her tongue, making the other huff and look away. “Is something wrong, Maki-chan?” Nico asked with a concerned voice, her hand reaching out and holding Maki’s.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Maki was quick to respond. The sensation of Nico’s hand on her own took her by surprise, but she didn’t pull her hand back. Maki brought her legs closer to her chest; she knew she had to be honest with her. “Did I… do something to Nico-chan?” Maki managed to mumble out.

“Hmm? What’s this all about?” Nico asked, scooching closer to Maki to hear her better.

“It’s just that… you haven’t been my practice partner for the whole week.” Maki’s voice grew quieter with each word that she spoke. She buried her face on her knees, too embarrassed to look at Nico.

Nico was silent for a few moments before gently smiling and giving Maki’s hand a squeeze. “Is this what you’re brooding about? For being so smart, you’re really dumb too.”

“W-What?!” Maki frowned and turned to Nico, but instead of someone to fight with, she saw a caring smile which made her heart skip a beat. “I-I’m being serious here…” Maki whimpered.

“And so am I. And Maki-chan’s a duuummy,” Nico grinned and rubbed Maki’s hand gently. “I haven’t been practicing with Maki-chan because Nozomi’s been pestering me about being her practice partner every day.”

“O-oh…” Maki looked towards Nozomi, who sat alone on some of the little shade that the roof provided. Nozomi had been looking at them, and from her spot grinned and waved at Maki.

“If Maki-chan wants, we can hang out after practice? Just the two of us?” Nico asked and tilted her head, trying to get a better look at Maki’s face. “Maybe get some crepes?”

Maki turned back to Nico and smiled back, turning her hand around and holding Nico’s. “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

“Nozomi-chan,” Hanayo called and offered her senior a water bottle.

“Ah, Hanayo-chan. Thanks~” Nozomi smiled as she took Hanayo’s offer. Opening the bottle, she gulped down almost half of its contents.

“What have you been looking at?” Hanayo asked as she sat down next to Nozomi.

“Them.” Nozomi pointed at Nico and Maki sitting next to each other. “I think they’re going out on a date~” Nozomi whispered in a mischievous tone.

“Well, I do suppose they’re perfect for each other. It almost makes you feel jealous about their friendship, doesn’t it?” Hanayo giggled.

“Yeah, it does…” Nozomi looked down at the floor and fiddled with the water bottle. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out with a sigh.

“It’s what’s best for Nicocchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to bcheddar13 for helping me /a lot/ with this!!


End file.
